James to the rescue
by Skrillexia
Summary: Gordon derails on the Fenland, James and Duck are sent to help. But when James tries to rescue Gordon on his own it ends in a disaster.    Note: I'm using the CGI engines


James to the rescue

**Summary**: Gordon derails on the Fenland, James and Duck are sent to help, but James tries to rescue Gordon without Rocky and it ends in a disaster.

**Note**: I'm using the CGI engines, also James is a bit boastful in this story.

It was a sunny morning on Sodor, Gordon was returning from pulling the express.

**Gordon**: Shall we go across the fenland for a shortcut Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: Sounds good.

So Gordon puffed down the track that led to the Fenland.

Soon Gordon was racing across the Fenland, then there was trouble Gordon hit a big bump in the track and derailed.

**Gordon**: Bugger.

**Rebecca**: Now what?

Luckily Thomas arrived.

**Thomas**: Hello Gordon, oh my what happened?

**Gordon**: I hit a big bump in the track and derailed.

**Rebecca**: Can you get help Thomas?

**Thomas**: Of course, wait here.

**Gordon**: We have no choice.

Thomas chuckled then raced away.

Meanwhile the other engines were at the sheds, they were getting concerned.

**Duck**: Gordon should be back by now.

**Alex**: I hope Rebecca is ok.

Then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: Gordon has derailed on the Fenland, James I would like you to help him.

James was delighted.

**Duck**: Please sir, can me and Alex help too.

**Fat controller**: Very well Duck.

James wasn't happy about that.

**James**: I don't want a Great western engine helping me.

**Tina**: We'll be fine.

**Duck**: We're coming weather you like or not.

James snorted then he puffed out of the sheds, Duck followed.

Soon James arrived on the Fenland, he saw that Gordon's front wheels were off the track.

**James**: Don't worry Gordon I will help you.

**Gordon**: Good.

Then Duck puffed up alongside James.

**Duck**: I'm here to help too.

**Rebecca**: Great, you two can work together.

James snorted.

**James**: No we won't I'll do it myself.

**Alex**: We should get Rocky.

**Gordon**: Alex is right Rocky would be ideal for this job.

**James**: Don't worry Gordon I don't need Rocky, I'll pull you back on the track.

Gordon was uncertain. James puffed closer to Gordon, Tina coupled them up.

**Tina**: Get ready to heave James.

James got ready, then he pulled and pulled.

Alex was worried about Rebecca.

James' face went as red as his paintwork.

**James**: Almost...there...Gordon!

James pulled and pulled, then there was trouble James pulled on more time Gordon's driving wheels came off the track. Rebecca nearly fell of Gordon.

**Rebecca**: James we need Rocky.

**Gordon**: Go and get him!

**James**: I don't need Rocky.

**Duck**: Then what are you going to do brains.

**James**: I will push Gordon back onto the tracks.

**Gordon**: What, you will not!

**Alex**: I don't think that's a good idea James, we should get Rocky.

**James**: No I don't need Rocky!

James reversed back down the line.

Duck stayed.

**Duck**: Sorry guys.

**Gordon**: It's not your fault Duck.

**Alex**: I hope you don't get hurt Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: I hope so too.

Then James arrived this time behind Gordon.

**James**: I am here to rescue you.

**Gordon**: More like make it worse.

**Duck**: James I really don't think this is a good idea, we need Rocky.

**James**: No we don't, I can rescue Gordon on my own.

Gordon rolled his eyes. James buffered up behind Gordon.

Then he pushed with all his strength, his face went as red as his paintwork.

**James**: Nearly...there...Gordon!

**Alex**: This is going to end badly.

Alex was right, James continued to push, the supports started to crack Gordon crashed down.

**Gordon**: Woah.

**Rebecca**: Ahh!

**James**: Dammit!

Gordon was furious.

**Gordon**: James get Rocky!

**Rebecca**: We need him.

**James**: Shut up we don't need him!

**Duck**: Yes we do!

**James**: No we don't, I will ram Gordon back onto the tracks.

**Gordon**: What, are you insane!

**Alex**: That is a really bad idea James!

James took no notice he puffed back to get a good run up.

**Tina**: James are you sure this will work?

**James**: I'm certain Tina.

Tina climbed out of James' cab.

**Rebecca**: This is going to be bad.

James got ready, he raced forwards.

**Gordon**: Oh god, Rebecca get off quick!

Rebecca quickly got off Gordon just in time. James rammed into Gordon, James fell into the mud and Gordon followed. Duck, Alex and Rebecca gasped.

**Rebecca**: Gordon are you ok?

**Gordon**: I'm ok I'm just glad that you're ok Rebecca.

**Alex**: Me too, I was worried.

Rebecca hugged Alex.

James felt bad.

**James**: I've been a silly engine, I should've listened to all of you and now in the muddy Fenland.

**Gordon**: James I think we need Rocky.

James knew Gordon was right.

**James**: Ok, Duck can you please get Rocky.

Duck smiled.

**Duck**: Of course I will.

**Alex**: I'll stay here with Rebecca.

**Duck**: Ok.

Duck puffed away to get Rocky.

Soon Duck arrived at the Sodor search and rescue centre.

**Duck**: Rocky we need you, James and Gordon have come off the tracks.

**Rocky**: I'm ready to go Duck.

Duck smiled then he coupled up to Rocky, then he puffed back to the Fenland.

A few minutes later Duck returned to the Fenland with Rocky.

**Gordon**: I'm glad you're here Rocky.

**James**: Me too.

**Rocky**: Let's get this mess cleared up.

First Rocky lifted Gordon back onto the tracks.

**Gordon**: Thank you Rocky.

**Rocky**: I'm happy to help Gordon.

**Rebecca**: I'm glad you're ok Gordon.

Gordon smiled.

Then Rocky lifted James back onto the tracks.

**James**: Thanks Rocky.

**Rocky**: Happy to help James.

**Tina**: Next time James follow people's advice.

**James**: Don't worry Tina I will.

Soon Henry and Thomas arrived to push Gordon and James to the steam works.

Soon the four engines arrived at the steam works.

**Victor**: Hello guys, what seems to be the problem.

James told Victor what happened.

**Victor**: Not to worry my friends you'll be fixed in no time.

**Gordon**: Good, I could do with a little clean as well.

**Rebecca**: It's only your tender Gordon I could clean it for you.

**Gordon**: Thank you, but you won't be able to do it on your own.

**Voice**: I'll help her.

Rebecca turned around there was Alex. Rebecca smiled.

**Gordon**: Thank you Alex.

**Alex**: No problem, now where's the buckets and sponges.

**Victor**: Over there my friend.

Alex got the buckets and sponges, he gave a sponge to Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: Thanks Alex.

Alex smiled, then he got a sponge.

**Alex**: Let's get to work.

**Rebecca**: Ok.

So Alex and Rebecca began to clean Gordon's tender whilst Gordon was being fixed.

James wished he could get cleaned too.

Soon Alex and Rebecca were finished.

**Gordon**: Thank you guys, I think somebody else needs a little clean.

Gordon winked at James.

Alex and Rebecca smiled.

**Rebecca**: Ok we'll clean James.

James smiled.

**Tina**: I'll help too.

**Alex**: Thanks Tina, we'll need it.

Tina smiled then she got a sponge, then they got to work.

Soon James was clean.

**James**: Thank you.

Alex Tina and Rebecca smiled.

**Rebecca**: Where's Duck?

**Alex**: He's out there.

**Victor**: There you go my friends, you're both fixed and ready to go.

**Gordon**: Thank you Victor.

**James**: Thanks Victor, guys I'm sorry I ignored your advice I should've got Rocky as soon as possible instead of doing it myself.

**Alex**: It's ok James.

**Rebecca**: Everyone makes mistakes.

**Gordon**: *chuckles* Just make sure you don't push me down in the mud again.

Everyone laughed, Alex gave Rebecca a kiss on the cheek.

**Rebecca**: Hey Alex if you want a kiss do it in style.

Alex chuckled he gave Rebecca a big kiss on the lips.

**Gordon**: Get it there Alex *chuckles*.

James and Duck laughed.

Alex and Rebecca stopped kissing.

**Alex**: I love you Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled.

**Rebecca**: I love you too.

Then they kissed again.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
